The Harmony To Every Song I Sing
by MsKRyan.ox
Summary: Ipod Challenges. Different Pairings. Mostly Puck involved ones though.
1. Puckleberry

**Ipod Challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. **

**2. Turn on your Ipod and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do ten of these and then post them**

**I Loved Her First – Heartland**

Noah and Rachel were dancing, their first dance, at their wedding.

Her fathers were crying on the sidelines. David and Eugene Berry watched as their little girl, gave a part of heart fully to the man, that had tormented her throughout high school. It was hard giving her away at the ceremony, but the little girl that they had raised, read stories too, and watched from the day she took her first breath.

They had loved her first. No matter how much Noah wanted to be number one in her heart, he wouldn't be, they would be. And they knew that Noah Puckerman would know this feeling, the day that a Baby Puckleberry came into the world.

**I'm A Survivor – Reba McEntire**

Finn Hudson's bags sat at the door, and Rachel wasn't crying.

"I can't live with you anymore, you're still pining over him, and he's been dead for years", he yelled at her, in front of their three children. She still just stared at the urn that stood on their mantel, or rather her mantel now.

Finn Hudson left soon after, and he was right. Rachel Berry-Hudson didn't love him, she loved Noah Puckerman, and she would live through the heartbreak that Noah put her through after his death, because she had her father's will and she was a survivor.

**Stand Up For Cancer – Various Artists**

Rachel knew that she had to fight this, this brand of cancer wouldn't beat her or take her dream of being broadway away from her, and the one person that would sit beside her in all this was Noah.

"You don't need to hide Rachel, just find that light and you won't fall", he told her when he hair began to fall out due to the chemo therapy. Her heart was her guide and Noah was good and her light, and she knew things would get better.

Her heart told her to never give up, and her heart sounded like Noah Puckerman.

"Don't give up, I need you and I love you", he said to one evening and she knew that she had the fight inside her to beat cancer and she would cause..

"I love you too."

**Mr. Lover – Shaggy**

"Come on Rachel baby, I've been celibate for months, please", he asked her, pleading in his eyes.

"No Noah, I need to study tonight, cause I need to keep my grade point average up, cause I need to get into Julliard and become the Broadway starlet I am destined to be", Rachel answered, never looking away from the work that sat on her desk.

"Baby, come on I'll make you moan and scream my name please…"

"Noah…", she moaned as he snuck a hand in between her legs and began to stroke the bundle of nerves that drove her crazy. He began nipping her neck and her head lulled back to rest upon his shoulder. He smirked.

"Noah, when I'm finished…"

"Baby, come on you're so wet, please…"

She bit back a moan, and shuddered when he bit her neck again.

"Please baby…"

"Okay fine."

**Haven't Met You Yet – Michael Buble**

Rachel Berry wasn't known for her luck in love, and she was failing miserably in her conquest to woo Finn Hudson, but as of late, she was having dreams of a tall dark stranger, that didn't seem all that strange at all, he actually seemed familiar.

On the other side of the social pyramid. Noah Puckerman was sleeping with cougars and Cheerios a like, but he was having a hard time seducing his best friend's girl, to let him take care of his mistake, but he was having a hard time as well, cause he kept having images of a sexy, brown haired, faceless woman, that he would often dream about, but the problem was everywhere he looked he could never find that girl/woman.

Rachel and Noah being in similar predicaments, because they haven't met yet, and they were meant for each other.

**It's Not Right, But It's Okay – Whitney Houston**

Quinn Fabray was not happy, her live-in boyfriend was having an affair and she was sure of it, it was Noah Puckerman after all. The scarlet woman, that he was cheating on her with, was in a world of hell when she found out who it was.

Noah was leaving for the week to go on a business trip to New York, and Quinn was fairly sure that he would be meeting said woman, during his stay in New York. She could smell a cheater a mile away after her disastrous 2nd try with Finn Hudson.

When he got back, Quinn threw him out.

Noah drove to the woman he had been seeing behind her back. He pulled into the driveway, and knocked on the door.

"Noah, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make you mine Berry, Quinn and I are no more."

**Hang In their Baby – Bridgette Midler**

"Hang in there, Rach, everything will turn out, and you'll love the person you'll be after this."

"Noah Puckerman, I advise you to shut up, you have no idea about how much pain I am going through and you have no right to talk after all you have put another woman in this position before", Rachel screamed at him from the hospital bed. Quinn scoffed from beside her.

"Take it from me Rach, just hang in there."

**He Could Be The One – Hannah Montana**

"Kurt, I think I'm falling in love."

"My dear, I could have told you that, after all we all see the looks you give Puck", he replied.

"I just can't get him off my mind, and my heart races whenever I see him", Rachel explained to her frenemy. Kurt nodded and fixed his fringe. He promptly spotted Puck, and turned to Rachel.

"Here's your chance Diva, tell him."

"Rachel, what's wrong", Noah asked her, when she ran up to him.

"I think you could be the one", she said before kissing him passionately, which he gladly returned.

**Every Other Time – LFO**

Yet another screaming match, Puck and Rachel were screaming at each other in his truck, yet again. Fed up with him and his attitude, Rachel screamed, slammed the truck door, and walked up to her house flipping him the bird.

"Damn, she's so hot when she angry."

It was the next day however, that he knew something was wrong, it was right before Junior Prom and Kurt kept giving flirty looks, and quite frankly it creeped him out. He had no idea what was up, anhd just thinking about it, made his head want to explode.

"God, I can't stay mad at her", he muttered, stalking up to Rachel, and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Rachel giggled and smiled up at him, "God, Rach, I'm so in love with you, by the way do you know why Kurt's flirting with me?"

"Yeah, I told him you were gay, and the only reason you were dating me was to keep up your rep."

"What?"

**Teenage Dream – Katy Perry**

"You think I'm funny?"

"Yeah!"

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Baby, you're smoking hot!"

"Alright, let's go", Rachel said getting off of Puck's lap. He looked back at her confused.

"Go where", he replied.

"California, and we'll get drunk on the beach", Rachel said seriously. He look dumbfounded at her. They had kids to think about, and she just wanted to up and go to California to get drunk, in her skin tight jeans.

"Baby, you're my teenage dream, and you make my heart race, but what about the kids", Puck said, finding it strange he was the voice of reason.

"I'll be your teenage dream tonight, we can just drop them off at my parents."

And with that they were off.


	2. Pate

**Ipod Challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (Puck/OC)**

**2. Turn on your Ipod and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do ten of these and then post them**

**Crash – Gwen Stefani**

Puck was sitting outside the Hudson house, waiting for Kate. He had left about 15 minutes ago, when Kate had called him, under her covers. He was going to have to sneak into her room, once her mother went to bed.

Of course they would have to be quiet, her bedroom was right next to her brother Finn's.

"You've got me so addicted", she had said, when she had called. Instant boner, for him. They had been dating for the past year and 6 months, and even though things had been a bit bumpy, what with Puck getting Quinn, whom was Kate's best friend, pregnant. She eventually forgave them, and got Finn to forgive them as well.

Carol Hudson finally went to bed, and it was then that he made his run for her bedroom window.

"I'm here waiting, crash into me real hard', she whispered into his ear and he knew that he couldn't tease her, and he just slammed into her.

**Always Be My Baby – Mariah Carey**

"I want you to sing a song to someone you care about", said Will Schuester. That was their glee assignment for the week. It had been a couple weeks since Kate had broken up with Puck, after finding out about Quinn's baby's true father.

He had no idea, what song to sing. He had been looking at Kate, when Schuester gave them the assignment, the shock on her face was relevant. The only people in that club, that she still cared about was Santana, Brittany, Matt, Mike, Artie and Finn, but they all had people that they were going to sing too.

Quinn looked at him.

"Sing to her, if you want her back", she said later that night, when they were sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, but what song?"

"She loves Mariah Carey."

The day after Puck walked in ready to sing to Kate, so when Schuester called him up, he looked Kate right in the eye and said, "You'll always be my baby."

**Shape Of My Heart – The Backstreet Boys**

"I need you to forgive me", Puck said as they walked down the hall to the auditioriam.

"Puck, I can't, I forgave you for everything else, getting Quinn pregnant was the last straw. I'm sorry", she said, kissing him one last time, before she turned around and walked towards Santana and Brittany. He could see her shoulders shaking, a tell tale sign that she was crying.

"You made me the man I am today", he called to her, but she didn't turn around. Santana glared at him, gathering Kate into her arms, and walked away from him. Puck punched the locker closest to him.

"You've got to show her, how much she means to you, and that night between you and me meant nothing", Quinn said coming up behind him, eyes red from crying. He nodded at her.

"But, how do I do that?"

"You show her the shape of your heart, like that boy band once said."

**Here I Go Again – Whitesnake**

"I have no idea, where I'm going from here, but I've know what got me here", Puck said to Kate, as they watched the stars from the bed of his truck.

"Yeah, what brought you here to this place right now in this moment in time", she asked him, as she sat up. He looked back at the stars.

"You see, I made friends with this real dumbass, but he turned out to be my best friend, he also had a hot as fuck sister, and I knew that if I hurt her, not only would he go after me, I'd want to kill me too, because she deserves the kind of guy, that'll want to bring her the stars and the moon if it meant that she would smile", he said smiling at her.

"Oh really?"

"And you see I was a real drifter, never stayed with a girl more than a couple of weeks, sometimes even days, but this girl, she was different, and I knew that I wasn't meant to walk alone through life", he continued.

"What was her name", Kate asked him.

"Kate, but you already knew that."

**I Turn To You – Christina Aguilera**

Kate came running down the hall crying. Puck caught her, as she ran past him. She looked up at him, and threw her arms around him, and began to sob into his shoulder. He rubbed his hands up and down her back. He looked up, for any sign of anyone knowing what was wrong.

Finn came running down the hall, and saw his sister in her boyfriend's arms. He slowed down, and it was clear that he too was crying.

"What's wrong dude", Puck asked as he pulled Kate closer to him.

"Our granddad died last night, him and Kate were really close", Finn explained, hugging his girlfriend, Santana, as she came up to him. Puck nodded, and tried to pull Kate closer to him, though it was an impossible feat, they were already as close as they could've been.

Puck whispered sweet nothings into Kate's ear as she cried for the loss of her grandfather, and when she finally stopped, she looked Puck in the eye and kissed him, whispering into his ear, "Thanks for letting me turn to you, when I need strength."

He just smiled and hugged her. A silent your welcome.

**Some Hearts – Carrie Underwood**

It was Valentine's Day at McKinley High School and love was in the air. Rachel walked down the hall, and saw two boys from Glee, that had yet to give her a bouquet of flowers. Seeing them both holding a bouquet in their hands, she walked up to them, and reached for the bouquets.

Puck and Finn looked at her like she was absolutely insane, actually she was for believing that those bouquets were for her. Finn may not have been dating Quinn anymore, but he was still dating someone, and Puck had been dating Kate for some time.

"What do you think you're doing", Puck asked Rachel. She indicated the bouquet.

"Aren't those for me", Rachel said, reaching for them again. Puck laughed.

"Nope. They're for-"

"Stop joking Puckerman, I know they're for me", Rachel snapped at him, before once again going to reach for the bouquet.

"Oh Puck! The roses are beautiful", said a voice behind them. Puck turned around to see his long time girlfriend, Kate Hudson, there with Finn's girlfriend, Santana.

"And they're for you", Puck said handing them to Kate, beaming at her. She smiled at him, and pecked him on the mouth, whispering something in his ear, that made him smile. The quartet walked away, leaving Rachel in their dust.

"I guess, some hearts just have it easy", Rachel huffed storming away.

**Hello Beautiful – The Jonas Brothers**

"Hey beautiful", Puck said when Kate answered the phone. She was in Vermont with the McKinley dance team for nationals. He really missed her.

"I can't really talk right now, Puck, sorry", Kate said, hanging up the phone. He looked at the phone in disappointment. He really missed her, and he wanted to talk to her, but she was busy...

He picked up his guitar, and started strumming a few cords, when his phone vibrated. It was a picture message. From Kate.

He opened it, and it was a picture of her, blowing him a kiss. And the caption said, "I love and miss you, I'll be back tomorrow. 3"

He sighed, well at least he saw those beautiful brown eyes.

**Chicks Dig It – Chris Cagle**

Noah Puckerman was six years old, when he first saw her. He was playing at his best friend, Finn's house, when a group of girls came running into the living room giggling.

He knew Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray, they were in his class, but this last girl he had no idea who she was.

"Kate", she said reaching out her hand. He looked at her, she was pretty.

"Noah", he said not shaking her hand, but smirking at her. The other girls giggled, and she just rolled her eyes at them.

"Why do you act so mean", she asked him, when the other girls had gone home, with their mommies and daddies.

"The chicks dig it", he answered. She looked confused at his statement, and it was then that he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She giggled. They both heard laughing from behind them.

"Come on, Noah, time to get home", his very pregnant mother said. He looked at her and nodded, before looking back at Kate and smiling. She waved goodbye at him, before returning his kiss on the cheek.

Later his mother asked him what that was all about, and he replied, "Hey, the chicks dig it." She laughed as she tucked him into bed.

**All To Myself – Marianas Trench**

Kate was practicing with the dance team, as Puck watched. He was constantly being lifted up in the air, by some guy that had no business in lifting HIS girlfriend so intimately. Even if it was Mike Chang that was doing most of the lifting.

Puck walked in, when they were taking a break. Catching Kate as she jumped into his arms.

"I thought you wanted me, cause I want you all to myself, I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up, you make me feel like someone else", Puck whispered in her ear, much to her confusion.

"Take another five guys", she called out to the dance team.

"What's wrong Puck?"

"I can't watch you keep getting touch so intimately by those male dancers", he explained to her. She laughed and kissed him squarely on the mouth. He relaxed into the kiss and just felt what passion she had for him.

"You thought right, cause I want you all to myself, you don't have to suck it up, cause then you'll just fuck it, and no worries you make me feel like someone else too", she said answering his earlier ramble. He picked her up and spun in a circle.

He then put her down. She looked at him in confusion.

"Badasses, don't spin, like that babe."

**Stupid Cupid – Mandy Moore**

Puck was carrying Kate's book to class. His football buddies may not have been making fun of him to his face, but he knew that they were behind his back. He was acting like a love sick fool.

Kate was jumping up and down like a crazy clown, when she called Quinn, after her first date with Puck, but she quickly hung up, realising what she was doing. Acting like a love sick fool.

Kate and Puck do not act like love sick fools. They act like themselves, when they deeply care about someone okay?


	3. Fabrate

**Do You Know – Enrique Iglesias**

Quinn sat and watched Puck and Kate talk. They had been going out the past couple of weeks and it seemed that Kate was constantly throwing Quinn aside to hang out with Puck. Finn came up beside her.

"It's a new relationship, she'll go back to being your best friend in no time", Finn said as he curled his arm around her. She smiled at him.

Kate and Puck walked towards them and Kate almost tackled Quinn when she came over to hug her.

"Hey no worries, I'm not throwing you away, I don't have the energy or the time to break in a new best friend", Kate laughed. Quinn joined in as they walked down the hall.

**Fergalicious – Fergie**

Quinn and Kate were in the Celibacy Club. You see Quinn's parents are full on Christians and they believe in no sex before Marriage, so when she joined the Celibacy Club, Kate joined up right on with her best friend, even though she wasn't a virgin. Dating Noah Puckerman, means sex, and well Kate had adjusted quite nicely in a relationship with him.

"God bless, the perve that invented short skirts, remember girls", Quinn began, bumping hips with Kate.

"It's all about the teasing, and not about the pleasing", Kate ended winking at Quinn. They giggled to themselves, as Brittany and Santana, came over to them.

"You really believe that Kate", Santana asked her. Kate shook her head, but didn't completely explain why she had in fact join the Celibacy Club, if she didn't believe in the female creed. Quinn and Kate shrugged at each other, when Santana and Brittany walked away.

**It's Hairspray – Hairspray**

"I can't believe Kurt, talked us into joining the pageant", Quinn squeaked as she poked her head outside to take a peak at the audience. Kate, Santana, and Brittany came up behind her.

"Quinnie, please one of us, have this pageant in the bag", Kate said squeezing her best friends shoulder, "plus, there is no doubt that'll Sam will just love you more, in that little number that Kurt picked out for you." Quinn laughed.

**Back in Black – AC/DC**

The doors to William McKinley burst open, and Kate Hudson and Quinn Fabray strutted down the hallway. THBsIC (The Head Bitches In Charge, thank you very much) were best friends again, even though, one of them got pregnant by the other's boyfriend. Kate had forgiven Quinn.

The other glee club members groaned...

"I guess you can't keep those two from each other long", Kurt muttered as he fixed his hair in Mercedes' mirror.

"You got that", Mercedes agreed.

Finn looked at his sister, and his ex-girlfriend strut down the halls, like they owned the place, and he knew that these girls were a force to reckon with, after all they had been friends since elementary school.

Even a little pregnancy couldn't keep them from being friends. Kate may have stood by her brother through anything, but you never get between a girl and her best friend, for it won't look good for the mister that gets between sisters.

"I'm starting to sound like Kurt in my head", Finn thought slamming his locker door shut, and moddily stalked down the hallway.

**Hex Girl – The Hex Girls**

Quinn, Santana and Kate angrily stalked down the halls of their high school. Sam Evans, Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman had unknowingly pissed off the three most desirable girls at William McKinley High School.

Forgetting an anniversary, standing her up, and unknowingly telling Jacob Ben-Isreal about her drunken encounter the night before, made these three girls go on the war path.

Finn looked down the hall, and saw the three of them storming closer and closer towards the three of them. He slapped his friends on the shoulders and pointed them in the direction that the girls were coming.

The other boys turned around long enough for the girls to say to all three of them.

"You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind", Quinn said to Sam.

"You'll wake up in the dead of night, missing me when I'm out of sight", Santana said to Finn.

"You'll fall into dark devotion", said Kate to Puck. Then the three of them turned on their heels and walked away from their boyfriends, leaving them in confusion of what may be their punishment.

**If You Could Read My Mind – Stars on 54**

"If you could read my mind, what do you think I'd be thinking right now?"

"Most likely something along the line, of I should never trust Puck." Quinn started laughing at Kate's statement. She had been completely right. She rubbed her pregnancy bump, and continued to laugh.

Finn, Santana and Brittany, had locked the two of them in a closet. They hadn't spoken in the past two weeks following the unravelling secret that was Quinn's life. Kate looked at Quinn as if she was absolutely insane.

"Don't make me laugh, I'm mad at you", Kate growled, scowling at her ex-best friend. Okay, she was just her ex-best friend, nothing else. Quinn's laughter immediately stopped.

"But just face it you could read my mind." And it was then that Kate too began to laugh.

**Trouble – Shampoo**

"I'm pregnant, Kate", Quinn said crying into her best friend's arms. Kate looked dumb-founded. She couldn't believe that little miss Queen of the Celibacy Club was pregnant, she just couldn't believe it.

"Finn's?"

"Who else?"

"Hey, no worries, we'll get through this and nothing will happen, you and my big idiot brother will just give the baby up for adoption, and in the next month, we'll be able to act like nothing happened okay?"

"You're right Kate."

"I'm always right, even with you in trouble, wink, wink, nudge, nudge."

**Nobody's Home – Avril Lavigne**

"I want to go home, Kate."

"I know, Quinn." Kate was holding Quinn as she held her best friend. Finn had gotten Quinn thrown out of her house. Quinn soon fell asleep, and when she did Kate released her and went to her brother's room.

"Who gave you the idea to sing that song", she asked him, storming into his room. Finn lifted his head from his pillow. His eyes were red, and he looked like he had been crying.

"Kurt, he said it would help with the baby nerves", he answered.

"Okay, then you sing it to Quinn, but not in front of her Christian crazy parents...they already hated you enough, now they just hate you more, and may as well, of sent Quinn to be burned at the stake, she's so upset."

"I know Kate, I was just so lost", he answered, almost a little too quietly.

**Run The Show - Kat De Luna ft. Busta Rhymes**

"We run the show here at McKinley, Quinn, you have nothing to be afraid of", Kate said, upon seeing Quinn so quiet after losing her spot on the Cheerios.

"No, you, Santana, Brittany and Puck run "the show", Finn and I have become third class losers. Kate looked at her best friend in disbelief.

"Honey, you may be pregnant, but you ain't no loser, do you really think Santana, Britt and I would be friends with a loser, hell the only reason we joined Glee was to keep an eye on Finn and the ugly Rupaul. You have no worries", Kate assured Quinn. Quinn looked Kate in the eye and laughed.

Kate was right, she was Quinn Fabray, she could make the students part like the red sea. It was her, not the uniform.

**Speechless – Melissa O'Neil**

For the first time, Quinn saw Kate at a loss of what to say. She was standing there beside her brother, tears in her eyes, waiting to hear the truth from her, and only her.

"Puck is the father", Quinn said, and Kate still hadn't spoken. Puck looked at Kate, almost begging her to say something, but she didn't. She just stared at the two of them at a loss. Finn had already stormed out, and she knew that he was most likely going to go destroy something.

She looked away from the pair, and walked towards the door. Puck and Quinn were desperate for her to say something, but she just couldn't.

"I never thought I would be speechless, but I guess I'm just too hurt to say anything", Kate said as she walked out the door, leaving the Glee Club minus two members and in no condition to compete at Sectionals.

"Just say something", Puck called to her.

"Fine. I'm sorry you and I ever dated, and Quinn and I were best friends. There I said something", Kate said, before finally leaving the Glee Club in silence.


	4. Santate

**I'm Gonna Getcha Good – Shania Twain**

"I'm going to help you get that brother of mine, away from that troll", Kate said as she combed Santana's hair at her mother's wedding.

"I thought you didn't meddle in your brother's love life", Santana asked.

"I don't meddle, when he dates decent people, Rachel, please she ain't decent, she just uses Finn", Kate snapped. Santana smirked, and Kate smirked back.

"He needs to be cool again for one, he can't date you and not be cool", said Kate. Santana nodded.

"We could always tell the school, that Finn and I did the deed", Santana said. Kate thought about it for a minute, and then nodded.

"A little disturbing to hear, but yeah we definitely should, and once it gets back to that yenta, she'll cry a river, dump him, cause we all know she hates you, and then he'll come running into your arms", Kate laughed cruelly.

"And we won't have to worry, cause it's only a matter of time, before I'm gonna get him good, just like I should", Santana replied.

**Larger Than Life – The Backstreet Boys**

"Those two are the HBsIC, since Quinn got kicked off the Cheerios", Mercedes said, as the gleeks met around the piano.

"Ain't that the truth, diva", Kurt agreed.

"You know the more, you talk about them, the bigger their names become", Rachel said. She of course was ignored.

"I mean who would have thought, that Kate would have dropped Quinn, for Santana to be her best friend", Artie said voicing all their opinions.

"Please, Quinn will always be Kate's best girlfriend, but Santana is her go to girl, when she needs to be Larger than Life", Tina said, obviously staying true to her word, about losing her stutter.

"Every time those girls, are out of the limelight, they're brought right back in by gossip, and it's always good gossip", Kurt said, fanning himself, at the latest piece of gossip he heard about Kate and Puck, as well as Santana and Anthony Regd.

"It's makes their friendship, larger than life."

**Here Too Stay – Christina Aguilera**

Those girls were here to stay, and there was no way they were going away. Santana had become Kate's go to girl, when Kate found out about the true paternity of Quinn's baby.

"I ain't going no place, I'm here to stay", Kate said, to that gossip mongrel, Jacob Ben-Isreal, when asked about Babygate.

"She pays no mind to the negative kind", Santana said, throwing her arm around Kate and walked down the hall, stalking right past Quinn.

"We're still the same girls we use to be", Kate whispered as they did, leaving Quinn to her tears, as she cried into Puck's arms.

However, when it came to Glee, Kate extracted her revenge easily, with Santana's help. Singing Here to Stay by Christina Aguilera, proved that, no matter what pressures she faced, no one person would break her, especially if they were her ex-boyfriend or ex-best friend.

She had a song she was meant to sing, and so did Santana, and that was that they were here to stay, no matter what McKinley threw at them.

**Party Up – Hilary Duff**

Santana and Kate, were getting ready for Santana's birthday bash in her room.

Puck was bringing a keg, for them to get smashed on, but Kate knew that she wouldn't be able to get totally smashed, because Santana had invited Eric Frenz, a guy that would do anything to hook up Santana, which meant, that since she was a good friend, she had to make sure, she didn't do anything stupid.

"Kate, loosen up, nothing's going to happen."

"Santana, Eric Frenz, is coming, might I remind you!"

"So..."

"He's dying to hook up with you!"

"Maybe, that'll get Finn's attention."

"Doubt it, he's an idiot!"

**Ka-Ching! – Shania Twain**

"Man, Santana, keeps wanting me to pay for everything..."

"Same, with Kate. She keeps having me pay for dinner." Puck and Finn were complaining about their girlfriends to their boss, Burt Hummel.

"Boys, I think your girls, have been in touch with Kurt," Burt said. Both Puck and Finn looked confused, and then Burt pointed to the staircase, where they heard –

"Dad, I'm going to go shopping with Kate and Santana, cause those two need to be treated like Queens", Kurt called as he rushed out the door. Puck and Finn groaned.

"We earn the money, and they spend it foolishly", Finn growled. Burt and Puck looked at Finn, as if he was insane.

"Dude, you're whipped, of course, Santana gets you to pay for everything."

"Yeah, well so does, Kate."

Outside the door, Kurt, Kate, and Santana, were spying on the three downstairs.

"Hey, it's our religion, to spend money."

**Come On Over – Christina Aguilera**

The Glee Club was at Nationals. Santana and Kate were sharing a room, so were Finn and Puck...

The girls had to come up with a plan, to get Finn to cross that line on a school trip. It wasn't hard to get Puck, please, all Kate would have to do was suggest sex, and he was there hard and ready.

"All I want is him, Kate", Santana said as they walked down into the lobby.

"Please for god's sake tell me, you are not talking just about what little sexuality my brother has", Kate asked.

"Oh for god's sake Kate, he is a-"

"Please do not finish that sentence. I'd rather not talk about my brother's love life."

"You're the one that meddled.'

"Yeah, for my brother's sanity, not my insanity."

"What about Puck?"

"Puck gives me what a girl wants and what a girl needs."

**Say You'll Be There – The Spice Girls**

"Santana, you'll always be there for me right?"

"Always, Kate", Santana said, as she let Kate cry into her shoulder again. It had been 2 days since Babygate imploded and Kate was the one that had really ended up hurt. She felt betrayed by Quinn, Puck and Finn. Quinn for sleeping with her boyfriend, Puck for sleeping with her best friend and Finn for letting her date Puck.

"Kate, shhh", Santana tried to sooth her again, but it made no sense, why would anyone do this to Kate, she did nothing to them to deserve this sort of thing.

"Puck always promised me that he would be there for me."

"He wanted to Kate, I'm sure he still does." That didn't help, Kate just continued to cry into Santana's shoulder. Perhaps harder, but Santana couldn't tell.

**It's Like That – Mariah Carey**

Santana and Kate were ready to party. Attending NYU, with Puck and Finn always had them ready to dance, even though Finn had two left feet most of them time, most of those times was when he was staring at Santana's ass.

Tonight however it was just Santana and Kate, because Santana wanted to get back at Finn for forgetting their wedding anniversary.

"Let's hit the dance floor," Kate said grabbing Santana's hand and dragging her to the dance floor. The dj kept spinning those discs, and kept the music coming until both Kate and Santana were too drunk to drive home. The bar tender called Puck.

"Hey honey, you okay?"

"Of course, baby, I was just making Santana feel better."

And the next morning both Kate and Santana were nursing hangovers that could put an end to all hangovers.

**We are the Champions – Queen**

"Kate, I think I might be pregnant..."

"Oh dear god, Santana not you too. First Quinn, then Brittany, now you!"

Silence.

"It is Finn's right?"

"Of course, its Finn's! Who else's would it be?"

"I'm just asking. I don't want a repeat of sophomore year, especially if Puck is involved."

"Well both you and Puck are involved-"

"Wait what?"

"You're going to be the godparents..."

"I guess we are the champions, and I'm going to fight for that kid, as if it were my own!"

"I wouldn't expect it any other way."

**High School Never Ends – Bowling For Soup**

10 years later and they were back at William McKinley...

"I can't believe that we're here...again," said Kate, as she exited the car alongside Santana. Puck and Finn would join them later on, after they went and visited a golf course in Dayton with Blaine.

Quinn would meet them inside, after she avoided Sam. She had a baby. His. But he doesn't know. She doesn't want him to know. Just like sophomore year. Brittany was canoodling with Artie in the back seat, and would meet them later.

Santana and Kate walked into the school that they had once ruled. They stopped at the trophy case, where two teens stood. Kate looked at the two girls, and she noticed something. They were staring right at the picture of Quinn, Brittany, Santana and her.

She still had the same three friends. And she loved them.


	5. Sate

**Sam/Kate**

**Today was a Fairytale – Taylor Swift**

Sam was picking Kate up in 15 minutes. Santana sat in Kate's room watching her throw clothes out of her closet every which way.

"Remind me, why you're going out with Sam, when he's Quinn's ex...and so soon after you broke up with Puck, for cheating on you with the yenta."

"Cause I've been here before, he doesn't have anyone and well yesterday when he kissed me, it felt like something out of a fairytale." The doorbell rang.

"He's here," Kate giggled, as she quickly dressed and ran for the door. Sam took her to the movies and they spent the whole day just being each other, and getting to know one another.

Santana was still there when Kate got back.

"How was it?"

"Today when I was with him, time seemed to stop and I just kept feeling my heart race," Kate answered leading the way to her room. Santana laughed.

"Did Quinn see you guys?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Cause that just sounded like a fairytale..."

**Consider Me Gone – Reba MacEntire**

"I kissed Rachel."

That sentence was repeating itself in Kate's mind over and over again, as she stared at Puck. He looked remorseful, but Kate could not take it anymore.

"WHAT?"

"I –"

"I heard you...Puck, let's not drag this on anymore okay? We're done. Consider me gone..."

Kate ran from the football field, leaving Puck on the field by himself. Finn was too busy talking to Quinn and Sam saw her running and went to chase after her.

She stopped behind the bleachers and began to sob. Sam reached out to touch her shoulder. At his touch Kate turned around.

"I guess I'm just a memory, I guess I'm just the past," she said as Sam gathered her in his arms. He knew that she was feeling vulnerable right now, and no girl as strong as Kate should be seen like this. He led her over to his car and put her in the passenger seat, and drove her home.

As she got out of the car she whispered, "He'll have to consider me gone."

**It Won't Be Like This for Long – Darius Rucker**

His daughter began to cry. The numbers 3:09 flashed at him from the alarm clock on his night side table. His wife Kate, was curled beside him, groaning.

"You're turn, I got her last time," Kate said, practically pushing him out of her bed. He got up letting Kate rest and he went to tend to their daughter's needs.

"I hope this phase will just fly by," he said as he got her a bottle for her middle of the night feed. He kisses her forehead, as she drinks her formula.

He was unaware of the presence behind him, and he rocked his baby girl back and forth to get her back to sleep.

"Hush baby girl, hush," he sang to her.

"It won't be like this for long, Sam," Kate murmured as she went back to bed. He never heard her say it.

**Mama's Song – Carrie Underwood**

Kate sat in her bridal room, listening to her mom cry.

It was Kate's big day and of course she had to sit and listen to her mom cry. She was the woman that taught her everything, she was the one that gave her everything that she needed to make it through life. This woman had watched her and Finn grow up and now it was time for Kate to prove it to her.

Sam was good. He treated her with great respect. He was not like Puck, or Greyer, or Matt, or Mike.

Carol would never lose her, but she needed to watch her little girl walk down to her future.

Sam kept the promises he made, and he was never going to leave her. She loved him and he loved her.

"It's time sis," Finn said smiling at her. Kate smiled at him, and gave him and hug.

"Thanks for doing this bro," she answered.

"It's my honour," he laughed.

And as she walked down that aisle Carol had tears of joy in her eyes and Sam had a smile on his face and it was then Carol knew she did not need to worry about Kate at all.

**Safe Place to Hide – Melissa O'Neil**

Kate sat in her bed crying her eyes out. How could Puck do this to her? How?

Sam walked in her bedroom door at that moment. Sam had red eyes. Quinn had cheated on him, with Finn. Everything had gone full circle.

"When you've got nowhere to turn...," Kate sang as she lay on her bed. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist. He was her safe place to hide now. He was always there for her, and she always cared for him.

They guarded each other now, as the two of them walked the halls with the constant reminder of their exes.

"And you're all alone, when your walls are a breaking, yet there's no way of escaping...," Sam sang in her ear, every time she cried at a reminder of Puck. They were there for each other, even miles away and that was all that mattered to each other.

They would fly through the night, just to help the other and that was what would pull them through anything and have a safe place to hide.

**What a Girl Wants – Christina Aguilera**

Sam understood that Kate was a little reluctant to enter a relationship. She needed time to breathe and be single. She had been with Puck throughout high school, and everything she was doing now set him free.

Kate never looked at anyone else, because she had this image of herself and Sam holding hands walking the halls of McKinley together. She knew Quinn would freak, but then again the revenge that was waiting for last year's incident would be here. A Bonus.

Sam gave Kate what a girl wants and what a girl needs. He wanted to keep her in his arms for as long as he could, because he knew that a girl like Kate would not be on the market for long.

He knew her inside and out. He knew things that not many people knew and they only knew each other a few months. He loved her. More than Quinn.

Kate knew that everything Sam has was what she wanted and what she needed.

**Your Man – Down With Webster**

Sam was not use to being in love. Sure he had a girlfriend in Quinn, but he didn't really love her.

He would take Kate anywhere as long as they were on solid ground. One look from Kate and he felt like he was in heaven. Those deep brown eyes, had him drowning. Now that he was with her, he wasn't pressing his luck.

Sam knew that she was scared to trust him. Puck had stunted her heart, and she would never be able to get over that.

Relationships were new to him really. And he had picked her up at Santana's party and even drunk he thought she was gorgeous, but when sober, words couldn't describe her.

2 months ago, he saw her face.

2 weeks ago, she was at his place

2 days ago, he had her by the waist. In front of Puck, who looked extremely murderous.

2 days from now, he'll make her his.

2 years from now, she'll be only his forever.

If she wanted him to be, Sam would be Kate's man. He'd be there forever.

**2 Become 1 – The Spice Girls**

Candle lights and everything to set a romantic scene was put together, by Sam. He loved Kate and tonight he would finally make her his. He would ask her to marry him. They had been together for 2 years.

She believed in him, when he needed it. And he wasn't a stranger in helping her with her problems.

They both had a little love, but now they were coming back for more.

Sam led Kate to the table, with the romantic candle light. They were going to set their spirits free. Tonight was the night that two would become one.

And if Kate wanted to make love after Sam asked her, then he wasn't going to stop her.

She had made him wiser, and he made their lives into what they had wanted since high school. It was the only way to be.

**Do You Love Me? – Ballas Hough Band**

Kate had launched herself into Sam's arms.

"Do you love me?" He looked at her in his arms, surprised by the question.

"Cause I'm going crazy, wanting to know..."

"Tell me what's going through your mind," Sam asked her, as he sat the two of them on a bench in front of William McKinley High School. Kate just shook her head.

"How am I suppose to know what's going through your mind, if you don't tell me," Sam continued. He wished he could stop this conversation and rewind it to before, so that he could just tell her that he does love with all his heart. He never thought he would be her man, after Quinn and he broke up. She was still a little heartbroken after he most recent break-up with Puck.

"Well do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that, of course I do," Kate answered. He knew that she felt him breaking down.

"If you want me tonight, I'll be right by your side, because I love you," Sam returned and they kissed.

**I'm With You – Avril Lavigne**

Kate was standing out front of Santana's house. Santana, Brittany and Quinn had said that it would be good for her to come to this party, but she's been sitting out here for half an hour, getting away from Puck making out with some Cheerio...

She thought that he had loved her!

"Isn't anyone trying to find me, why am I out here alone?"

"Yeah, why is that," said a voice behind her.

"Cause it's a damn cold night, and I'm trying to figure out this life," Kate answered, not caring who she was talking to.

"Why are you alone out here," asked the voice.

"I'm not out here alone, I'm with you, and can you do me a big favour, even though I don't who you are?"

"Of course," said the voice.

"Take me by the hand, and take me somewhere new," Kate asked. The person took her by the hand and twirled her into his arms.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, now let's get out of here, I promised I'd take you somewhere new," Sam answered.


End file.
